


Se, mitä kaipaat aina

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, Yleislätinää, jos oikein tihrustaa niin taustalta löytyy yksipuolinen Alicia/Angelina
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Poikien ympärillä vaikutti aina olevan eräänlainen henkinen muuri; he olivat kuin kahden omassa maailmassaan, jossa ei ollut sijaa muille.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 36. Haju
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429





	Se, mitä kaipaat aina

**Author's Note:**

> Oon aloittanut toisenkin ficin sanoilla "Näin GoF:n, tarvinneeko sanoa muuta ;)" mutta ehkä mä vielä muutaman sanan kuitenkin sanon... tosiaankin katsoin Goblet of Firen ja siinähän Harryn ja Ronin riidan sopiminen ekan koitoksen jälkeen on paa-aaljon vihjailevampi kuin kirjassa. Fredin/Georgen heitto, kuinka "tiedossa on kiusallinen hetki" ja kaikkea. Noh, siitä tämä ficletti syntyi. Lähinnä tämä on kai ajatusvirtaa ja kirjoitusblokin purkamista (siitä on viikkoja, oikeastaan jo kuukausia kun viimeksi oikeasti!!1), joten ei tässä ole kauheasti päätä eikä häntää x) tai no tietysti tässä on tavallaan Rarrya, joten se on aina plussaa <3
> 
> Kiitos suuri Jollelle avusta <3
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Suklaasammakko ennätti päästää lyhyen kurnahduksen, ennen kuin Angelina Johnson työnsi sen suuhunsa. Hän heilutti käsinojan yli ojennettua säärtään ja tuijotti pöydällä kimaltelevaa kultamunaa, sitten sen takana päät yhdessä supattavia poikia.

"Hyvä, että he saivat sovittua", Alicia Spinnet tuumasi viereisestä nojatuolista. "Tuntuu, että tornin ilmakin on nyt raikkaampaa."

Angelina ei vastannut. Hän siristi silmiään ja siveli leukaansa sormenpäällään.

"Angie?" Alicia kysyi hetken kuluttua kohentaen asentoaan. Hänkin vilkaisi poikia, ennen kuin keskittyi jälleen ystäväänsä.

"Mmm", Angelina mutisi. "Ihmettelenpä kyllä..."

"Ihmettelet mitä?"

"No, mieti, jos minä ja Fred lakattaisiin tuolla lailla puhumasta toisillemme. Ja oltaisiin koko ajan kuin kaksi kukkoliskoa. Ja sitten kuin salamaniskusta — sovittaisiin."

Alicia kurtisti ihmeissään kulmiaan. "Tarkoitatko, että sinä ja Fred...?"

"Äh, en", Angelina puuskahti, "mutta huomasitko? Itsekin ajattelit heti, että me—"

"Niin?" Alicia kysyi ymmärtämättä mitään.

"Sinäkin luulit, että _me ollaan yhdessä_!" Angelina madalsi ääntään ja höysti sanojaan merkitsevällä katseella.

"Niin? —ahaa!" Alicia huudahti äkkiä oivaltaen vihdoin, mistä oli kyse. "Mutta sanoit juuri, ettette ole. Oletteko sittenkin? Fred _on_ tuijottanut sinua enemmän kuin tavallisesti, vaikka koska et ole näyttänyt huomaavan sitä, niin oletin—"

"Me _ei olla yhdessä_ ", Angelina vakuutti jälleen ja jatkoi nyökäten painokkaasti kohti poikia. "Mutta ehkä nuo on."

"Mitä?" Alicia älähti kurottaen näkemään paremmin huoneen toiselle puolen, missä Ron oli juuri heittänyt kätensä Harryn harteille pystyäkseen paremmin kuiskimaan tämän korvaan. "Harry ja Ron?"

"Kuulithan, mitä George sanoi? Kuinka tiedossa oli kiusallinen hetki? Kuka sanoo sellaista pelkistä kaveruksista?"

Alicia tuijotti poikia pitkään. Heidän läheisyydessään ei ollut mitään epäsovinnaista tai vihjailevaa, hän itsekin oli läheisempi Angelinan kanssa, joskus paljonkin läheisempi... Mutta kieltämättä, nyt kun hän ajatteli asiaa, poikien ympärillä vaikutti aina olevan eräänlainen henkinen muuri. He olivat kuin kahden omassa maailmassaan, jossa ei ollut sijaa muille. Paitsi että...

"Mutta hehän ovat aina kolmestaan?" Alicia sanoi hakien katseellaan Hermione Grangeria.

"Usein ovat", Angelina myönsi. Hermione istui sivummalla, miltei kokonaan piilossa pehmeän nojatuolin uumenissa, jalat vedettyinä alleen. "Mutteivät aina. Eivätkä varsinkaan nyt."

"Huomaan sen", Alicia nyökkäsi. Hän huomasi, että Hermionekin tuijotti poikia kasvoillaan lempeä, miltei äidillinen hymy. Alicia pudisti päätään. "Ei tuo silti mitään todista. Ehkä he ovat vain _tosi hyviä ystäviä_. Sitä paitsi he ovat vasta neljäntoista!"

"Ja kuinka vanhoja me oltiin, kun ensimmäisen kerran...?" Angelina kysyi ovela ilme kasvoillaan. Alicia punastui.

"Silti. He ovat vasta pikkupoikia. Varmasti tuo on täysin viatonta."

"Oli miten oli", Angelina myöntyi. "Turha kai sitä on vatvoa enempää, ellet sitten tiedä varmaa keinoa testata, miten tärkeitä he toisilleen ovat?"

"Sen kun tietäisin", Alicia mutisi hiljaa. Mutta kun hän kääntyi jälleen katsomaan poikia, hän puhkesi yhtä äidillisen rakastavaan hymyyn kuin Hermione. "Vaan onpa hyvä, että he saivat vihdoin sovittua riitansa."

"Aamen", Angelina vahvisti.


End file.
